


Give Me Love

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles, ten kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> shameless phan fluff!!! (*・∀・*)人(*・∀・*) 
> 
> inspired by this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1623311  
> and this: http://satsuma-dan.tumblr.com/post/94743223816/kisses-everywhere-behold-fresh-new-sketches
> 
> tw for a scene where they get drunk and a scene that mentions bleeding. also if u squint theres some implied smut but no actual smut bc im not about that life
> 
> this is probably the fluffiest thing i’ve ever written but also probably the most pointless thing i’ve ever written lmao but i digress i hope you enjoy!!!

**i.**

Today’s the day and Dan is shaking from head to toe in anticipation of meeting his best friend, his favorite person of all time, his boyfriend - Phil Lester. He’s so excited and thrilled, he barely slept the night before. He tossed and turned in bed, his mind swimming with Phil and meeting Phil and hugging Phil and maybe even kissing Phil - who knows what could happen?

But despite how excited he is, to say he was also so nervous right now was one hell of an understatement. His and Phil’s relationship is still new and fresh, how should he act? What should he say or do, what if he says or does something stupid? What if Phil doesn’t like him anymore after he meets him? Truth be told, Dan can be a tad annoying and god is he awkward, and yeah he and Phil have talked on Skype pretty much every day for months now, but he’s still all but sick with anxiety right now with the fear of Phil meeting the real him and just being disappointed. 

But as his train comes to a stop, all of Dan’s worries melt away and he doesn’t care about anything except for the fact that he has Phil and he’s going to see him for the first time today. 

He looks around the train station, his heart racing in anticipation, and he hears a voice call out, “Dan!” and oh my god, it’s Phil and he’s here and he’s real and _oh my god_. 

Dan locks eyes with Phil and suddenly he feels like he’s in a movie, the way he starts running towards Phil, actually running - he didn’t even run in PE when he was in school, but he’s just so eager to finally be with Phil. He’s been thinking about, dreaming about, this moment for months and it’s finally a reality and he can’t wait a second longer. 

The second Dan is in front of him, Phil’s arms are around him immediately and if he was a bit stronger, he’d probably pick Dan up and spin him around like something out of a romantic comedy, but he just holds him tightly with no intent of letting him go. And almost without thinking, he turns his head to press his lips against Dan’s cheek, doing the one thing he’s wanted to do for months: kiss him. 

Dan instantly blushes when Phil kisses and even long after he’s stopped kissing him, and he hides his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, the feeling of the older boy’s lips still lingering on his cheek.

* * *

**ii.**

They kiss again later that night, properly this time. 

They’re sat together on Phil’s couch, cuddled close together as if they’re cold but they’re not; they just watch to share each other’s warmth. WALL-E is on, but Dan’s not paying any attention because all he can think about is Phil next to him with his arm wrapped around his shoulders, his fingers idly tapping against Dan’s skin. They’re so close that Dan’s almost in Phil’s lap and he can _feel_ Phil breathing, the way his chest is rising and falling.

He finally musters up the courage to turn to look at Phil, and Phil doesn't notice him staring at first so Dan gets a moment to appreciate his profe; his smooth, porcelain skin, the natural arch of his eyebrows, his beautiful eyes that Dan notices the longer he stares he realizes that they aren’t just blue but they’re blue and sort of green and there’s specks of yellow in them and he’s positively captivated by the beauty that is Phil Lester. 

Phil turns his head to face him with the intention of saying something, but he stops himself when he sees Dan staring at him. Dan’s face is crimson at being caught staring at Phil, but Phil doesn’t tease him for it; he just smiles at him and says, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Dan says back, his voice soft. The two of them don’t say anything further; they don’t lapse into an awkward silence, it’s just one of those moments where nothing more needs to be said, where they can sit in a comfortable silence with each other and not have to worry about saying anything. 

And then Phil leans forward, almost hesitantly, and he presses his lips against Dan’s. And Phil’s lips are so soft that it makes Dan self conscious because his lips are almost painfully chapped and he find himself feeling sorry that Phil has to kiss him - then his mind quickly switches to dwell on if he even is a good kisser, and if Phil’s even enjoying this, and if it’s too obvious that his heart is racing right now.

But then Phil moves his hands to Dan’s waist, and he gently pulls him into his lap and not once does he stop kissing him. And he holds onto Dan tightly, which Dan supposes is a good thing because he feels like he could float up to the ceiling like an overinflated balloon right now And Dan’s mind just goes blank, and he stops worrying about the little things and he just enjoys the moment of his first kiss, his first real kiss, with Phil Lester. Because yeah, kissing is great, but nothing compares to finally kissing someone, someone who you’ve desired, someone you’ve craved. Dan knows no other kiss will compare to his first kiss with Phil.

* * *

**iii.**

Neither Dan or Phil are really a fan of parties - they’re both too awkward for their own good, and it’s only made worse in public. Not to mention, Dan mumbles like he’s talking with cotton wool in his mouth and Phil’s a bit deaf to begin with so having loud music coming from every area of the room doesn’t do them any favors. But when they get invited to a mutual friend’s party, after a bit back and forth they decide to go out anyway, because it’s New Year’s Eve and why not? 

The party is just what they expected it to be; loud, overpopulated, booze available at every turn. Dan starts himself off with one cup, but it’s not going to be his last. Dan isn’t a lightweight by any means, and it definitely takes quite a bit of drinking to get him intoxicated, but he’s also got a bit of a nervous habit when he’s out at parties where he always needs to be holding a cup and it always needs to be filled, in case he needs to drink during an awkward silence. And because he’s such an awkward person, he’s continuously gulping down his drink, then going to refill it in case someone else tries to strike up a conversation with him - which they do, and it’s not too long before Dan’s a bit drunk. 

Luckily he’s been left alone for the time being so he takes advantage of that and finishes off another drink before he stumbles over to where Phil’s standing. Alcohol swirls through his bloodstream, and the room spins so Dan holds onto Phil as tightly as he can so he doesn’t fall over, though truth be told he kind of collapses onto Phil. “Hi!” he says loudly.

Phil laughs, abandoning his drink and grasping onto Dan to steady him and help him stand. “You’re drunk,” he says, moving his lips close to Dan’s ear so he can be heard over the music. 

Dan mimics his actions, leaning in close to Phil’s ear, with the intention to say something witty and clever, but instead he just kisses the shell of Phil’s ear, relishing in the way he shivers beneath his fingertips. He loves kissing Phil, and he doesn’t know why but whenever he’s drunk, he loves to kiss him even more. 

His lips move from his ear to kiss his cheek, feeling the faint patch of stubble along his boyfriend’s face, and he brings his hands up to cup Phil’s face before meshing their lips together. The taste of vodka and Phil’s lips are strong, and Dan can’t get enough of either. He bites lightly at Phil’s bottom lip, sucking on it just for a brief second, and he can feel Phil’s nails digging into his skin, his hands on Dan’s hips, pulling him close, so close, and even so Dan craves to be closer. 

They break the kiss just for a moment, foreheads touching and mouths agape as they both take a moment to catch their breath, and then they hear it - _Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!_ \- and just like that, they’re kissing again and Dan can taste vodka and Phil’s lips once again. 

* * *

**iv.**

The sun streams in through blinds, slowly illuminating Phil’s bedroom, and the older boy winces as it wakes him up, the blinding light burning against his closed eyelids. He buries his face against the back of Dan’s head, the brown locks tickling his nose, and he presses a sleepy kiss against the back of his head. He hears Dan sigh contently, letting him know that he’s awake, and Phil presses another kiss to the back of his head, this one closer to the nape of his neck. 

Dan squirms a bit but doesn’t react much, and Phil presses another kiss to his neck, longer this time, and then another immediately after that, and Dan exhales slowly. Phil smirks a bit and he goes forward, kissing Dan’s neck once more, and that’s when the brunette rolls over to face him. “Okay, okay, I’m awake.” he says. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Phil says, and he kisses his lips, but then ducks his head down to place a kiss right on Dan’s Adam’s apple.

“Phil!” Dan whines, and he tries to squirm away, but Phil rolls over so he’s lying on top of Dan, his mouth all but attached to his neck. “You’re such a fucking -” Dan’s voice lost in a breathy moan as Phil continues to kiss his neck, the older boy showing no mercy to his boyfriend. His mouth moves against the curve of Dan’s skin, leaving feather light kisses up and down his jugular, and his lips pressed against the smooth and sensitive skin, and Dan is all but writhing beneath him.

Turns out Dan’s neck really is a g-spot.

* * *

**v.**

Phil is probably the clumsiest person that Dan’s ever met, and he’s constantly joking that they need to wrap their flat in bubble wrap - or even put Phil in a bubble - to prevent him from hurting himself or breaking anything. But all joking aside, Phil really is a bit of a walking disaster and day after day, he’s causing some sort of mayhem either to himself or the house.

Today, apparently, it was to himself.

Dan’s seated in the lounge, curved into the couch and laptop on top of him, and he mindlessly scrolls through Tumblr when he hears - “Ow! Damn it!”

He turns his head, facing it towards the hallway and ultimately towards the kitchen as well, where the sound has come from. “Phil?” he asks. “You okay?”

“I’m fine!” Phil insists immediately, and Dan knows that he isn’t. “I just cut my hand!”

Dan sighs; definitely not the first time this has happened - this month, at least. “You need to be put in a bubble!” he says as he hoists himself off of the couch and trudges towards the kitchen, where he finds Phil putting plasters across his palm and the culprit - a broken cereal bowl. “Did you honestly cut your hand making cereal?” Dan asks, incredulously. Phil is just full of surprises. 

“Shut up,” Phil grumbles, placing a Hello Kitty plaster across his hand. 

“Does it hurt?” Dan inquires.

“A bit.” Phil just shrugs. “I’ll live.” he says, and he smiles at Dan because Phil is always smiling, always looking on the bright side. It’s one of the many, many things Dan loves about him. 

Dan reaches out of Phil’s hand and he takes it, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, then turns it over to kiss his palm, right on top of the Hello Kitty plaster. He hearts Phil laugh a little, and he kisses further down his palm, resting at his wrist, before looking up at him and smirking a bit. “Does it still hurt?” he asks.

Phil smiles coyly. “I don’t know,” he says. “I think I might need some more kisses.”

* * *

**vi.**

“Whisker time!” Phil says happily, throwing the Sharpie marker up the in the air and catching it before turning to Dan and saying, “C’mere, you.” 

Smiling, Dan inches closer to him, bringing his legs up and crossing them as he sits facing Phil. Phil quickly glances to the camera to make sure that they’re both still in frame and still in focus, before he places a hand on Dan’s chin to steady his face - because whenever Phil draws whiskers on Dan he laughs and moves about because the felt tip tickles him - and Phil brings the marker up to his nose where he starts to color it black.

Phil hums to himself as he colors the tip of Dan’s nose, wincing at the sudden slap to the face of Sharpie fumes, and when he finishes coloring Dan’s nose, he smiles at his handiwork. And then he in to press his lips to Dan’s cheek before going to draw on his whiskers. “You know,” Phil muses as he draws the lines along Dan’s cheek. “I keep forgetting how cute you look cute with cat whiskers on. Maybe you should wear them all of the time.” 

Dan smirks a bit. “Great, my boyfriend’s a furry.” he says sarcastically. 

“Shut up,” Phil laughs, and he leans in for a quick kiss, and Dan gives him a little peck on the lips back before Phil resumes drawing on Dan’s whiskers. “Okay, you’re finished!” he proclaims happily, and then hands Dan the sharpie.

Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s nose before he starts to color Dan’s nose. “I think the fumes are affecting me already,” Phil says, and Dan laughs and his laugh his just so cute, the way his dimples just seem to pop, the way his eyes almost close when he laughs too hard. When Dan pulls away from coloring his nose, Phil presses another quick kiss to Dan’s lip, and the brunette smiles. 

“Someone’s feeling affectionate today,” he notes as he goes to draw Phil’s whiskers. 

“I told you,” Phil says. “You look really cute with cat whiskers on.”

* * *

**vii.**

“Phiiiiiiiil!” Dan whines, shoving his hands in his pockets, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. “It’s cold!”

“It’s not that bad!” Phil insists, though it really is cold. Today - well, tonight, as it’s about one in the morning right now - is probably one of the snowiest days ever, and Phil sees his breath everytime he exhales, but unlike Dan he isn’t bothered by the cold and the snow. In fact, he loves it.

Phil loves winter. He loves wearing sweaters and hot drinks, he loves the feeling of Christmas coming soon. He loves the way everything looks covered in a coat of snow. He loves being able to see stars longer because it gets dark earlier. And he actually doesn’t mind the cold, sometimes freezing, weather because he loves being able to snuggle under multiple blankets to warm himself up. 

Dan, however, is the exact opposite. He loathes winter; he hates the cold and he dreads having to leave the house once the snow actually starts to fall. And he definitely doesn’t love the idea of a romantic nighttime walk in the snow with his boyfriend - a romantic night time walk on the beach, now that’s a different story, but the snow? Hell no, Dan would much rather take a romantic night time walk to the kitchen with his boyfriend where they can drink hot chocolate and look at the snow from the warmth of Phil’s house. 

(But he can’t deny Phil writing ‘i heart dan’ in the snow was the cutest thing he’s ever seen). 

Dan removes his hands from his pockets to blow his hot breath on them in an attempt to bring _some_ warmth to his near hypothermic body. “I’m cold!” he whines again, hoping that Phil will finally let them go back inside so they can cuddle and so Dan can thaw. “My nose is literally so cold that it hurts!” 

Phil sighs heavily and he turns towards Dan, placing his hands on the younger boy’s waist and pulling him in close so he can kiss the tip of his nose. “Is that better?” he asks.

“No!” Dan scowls, even though Phil’s kiss left his entire body radiating. 

Phil kisses his nose again. “How about now?” he asks, though he doesn’t wait for Dan to reply, as he just leans in and kisses his nose for a third time. “Now?”

Dan laughs a little. “Phil, stop!” he says, gripping onto Phil’s arms as Phil continues to peck kisses on his nose, which ultimately leads to the two of them falling in the snow, Phil landing on top of Dan. Dan gasps a little when the cold snow comes in contact with his skin, and normally he’d be kind of pissed about falling in the snow, getting his clothes wet and ending up freezing cold - but for the most part he’s laughing and smiling, because yes he’s _fucking cold_ but Phil close to him, pressing kisses to his nose, and Dan still hates snow days but he has a special place in his heart for the snowiest day ever. 

* * *

**viii.**

Once upon a time, Phil was taller than Dan. When they had first gotten together, Phil’s favorite thing was that he was taller than Dan - not that it was that much of a surprise, as he is pretty tall. But he loved that he was able to rest his chin atop of Dan’s head when they were standing together, or that he could easily place his arms on Dan’s shoulders and use him as an armrest. But most of all, he loved being able to kiss Dan’s forehead. 

Some people would argue that a forehead kiss meant that you were “just friends” with someone, but Phil didn’t see it that way at all. Phil he thought that forehead kisses were a way of showing deep affection to a loved one. And to Phil, there was nothing more meaningful than a forehead kiss. It wasn’t too sweet like a kiss on the cheek, or too romantic like a proper kiss on the lips, or too sexy like a kiss to the neck; a forehead kiss was the perfect kind of kiss because it was a little way to say, “Hi, I’m here, I love you, and I’m taller than you.”

Phil relished in having a shorter boyfriend because even though Dan was pretty tall, Phil was taller, and he loved that he could brush his fringe out of the way and plant a sweet little kiss on his forehead whenever he got the chance. However, the problem with dating someone younger is that puberty and growth spurts are still a thing, and one day Phil was able to look at the top of Dan’s head and then the next day, Phil was eye-to-eye with the brunette’s neck. 

It wasn’t that he was bitter about Dan being suddenly taller than him - okay, maybe he was a little. But it definitely made giving Dan forehead kisses a bit more difficult because he had to push up on his toes to do so, and Dan would laugh at him whenever he saw that Phil had to basically stand on his toes to be the same height as him. But one good thing definitely came out of Dan’s growth spurt; that whenever Phil would pout and huff about not being taller than Dan anymore, Dan would press his lips to Phil’s forehead and silence him with a kiss.

Phil just figures that now it’s Dan’s turn to let him know, “Hi, I’m here, I love you, and I’m taller than you.”

* * *

**ix.**

Dan loves Phil’s body, and every morning when they lie in bed together, he takes a moment to appreciate every inch of him, every curve and edge. He’s never seen a person more beautiful, more lovely, more perfect than Phil.

Today, Phil lies with his back facing Dan, the older boy still asleep as Dan lies awake watching his shoulders rise and fall. Call him crazy, but Dan’s particularly fond of Phil’s shoulders; they’re so broad and the epitome of masculine, they fit his body type perfectly, completing the puzzle that is Phil Lester. Along the back of his shoulders are a series of freckles, and Dan lies there in bed watching the constellation of freckles along the back of Phil’s shoulder blade. And Dan traces the freckles with his lips, kissing the cluster of constellations, making a wish on every star. 

Dan’s wish comes true every morning when Phil wakes up, rolls over, and tells him he loves him. 

* * *

**x.**

Dan hasn’t been this nervous since 2009 when he met Phil for the first time. He remembers standing in the train station, shaking from head to toe, his heart racing and hands trembling. He remembers worrying about what Phil would think of him when they finally met, if he would really like him as much as Dan liked him. And then he remembers the way Phil hugged him, the way he kissed his cheek; he remembers how loved Dan felt that day, how happy he felt. 

A couple of months ago, if you would’ve asked Dan what the happiest day of his life was, he would immediately answer the day he met his best friend for the first time. But today, his answer has changed. Today is definitely the happiest day of his life, the day he married his best friend. 

They stand together at the end of the aisle, facing each other with wide smiles on their faces and tears well up in Dan’s eyes because he’s just so fucking _happy_ and he’s so fucking in love. Phil slides the wedding band on his finger and he just wants to pull the older boy into his arms and hold him there forever - and then he remembers that he can, that after today Phil is his and he is Phil’s forever. Today is the first day of forever. 

“Do you, Daniel Howell,” a voice brings him out of his thoughts and though he thinks it’s impossible to think about anything other than how much he loves Phil, and how important Phil is to him, and how if you would’ve asked him in 2009 if he thought one day he’d be marrying his best friend, he’d tell you not a chance. “Take Philip Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?”

He smiles. “I do,” he whispers, and then moments later Phil says “I do,” back and then they’re kissing. And it’s one of those kisses where it feels like the world has stopped spinning and he and Phil are the only two people on the planet, and the loud cheers of everyone around them are deaf to Dan’s ears because the only thing that matters right now is Phil and Phil’s lips on his. Phil’s lips are still as soft as he remembers they were when they first kissed, and Dan’s lips are still as chapped, but he doesn’t dwell on that because he’s not kissing his boyfriend, he’s kissing his husband. Their first kiss as husband, and even though it’s short, and it stops as soon as it starts, it feels like it lasts a lifetime, the memory of this kiss is going to last him a lifetime.


End file.
